


A Secret Shared

by Talis_Borne



Series: Nimueh’s Spell [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arthur Knows, BAMF Merlin, Bromance, Canon Divergence, Gen, Magic Reveal, Uther/Arthur fighting, post series 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talis_Borne/pseuds/Talis_Borne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur can no longer bear the secret of having his own personal sorcerer.  He is used to seeking counsel and desperately feels the need of it.  Turning to his knights seems the right option despite Merlin’s misgivings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nimueh’s Spell uses Merlin series 1-3 as cannon and ignores the events of successive series, though I do pick up Agravaine from series 4.
> 
>  
> 
> I don’t own the rights to the Merlin TV series and I’m not intending to make any money off these stories. This is strictly for sharing between friends.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to Res for all her encouragement!

"Merlin, how is it that you keep finding me servants that are even stupider than you?" demanded Arthur, standing next to his bath with only a towel draped around his hips. He scowled down at the bent head of a young servant. The boy was half a head shorter than Arthur and as skinny as Merlin, though still young enough he'd probably fill out a bit. 

Merlin stormily looked up from the armor he'd just begun to collect while Cadby, Merlin's latest attempt at finding Arthur a second servant, looked at his shoes and tried to mumble apologies. "What is it now, Arthur?' 

"The water is cold." Glaring at Cadby, and frustrated by his inability to see the boy's eyes, Arthur demanded, "How difficult is it to heat bathwater?" 

"More so than you realize," Merlin replied for the servant. Laying his hand between Cadby's shoulder blades, Merlin steered him out the door, saying quietly, "Why don't you take care of the horses or the dogs and be back in time to serve dinner?" 

Merlin closed the door behind him as Arthur grumped, "That's why you like him. He likes the outside work and lets you out of it." 

"Yes, Arthur, that's why I like him," hissed Merlin. "Also that he mostly talks to animals instead of people, so he's likely to keep shut about things we'd rather not have noticed. I like him better than the first two I brought you, so I'm not too upset about you sacking each of them in short order, but if you sack this one, I am not going to be responsible for finding a fourth." 

"You'll be responsible for whatever I assign to you, Merlin, and right now what you are responsible for is my bathwater being cold." 

"Not a problem," said Merlin brightly and he spoke the words of the spell he routinely used to heat Arthur's bathwater. "Done," he said, turning back to his work. 

Arthur paled slightly and touched the surface of the water. "Are you telling me that I have been bathing in enchanted water for…" 

"Since shortly after I became your servant, yeah. And it's not done you a lick of harm. Really, Arthur, do you have any idea how long it takes to heat bathwater over a fire? I've talked to other servants in this castle. Most people take their bath tepid. The servant fills the bath and adds one kettle of hot water - one. But not you, oh no, that's not hot enough for the Prince. You want half the water boiled. Well if you want a regular servant to do it, you'd better buy more kettles." 

Arthur stared at Merlin, astounded. "And how many of your other duties have you used magic to perform?" 

"As many as I could get away with," Merlin said in frustration. Glancing back over his shoulder, he caught Arthur tapping the surface of the water again and relented his annoyance. "It's only been heated, Arthur, nothing else. Magic really scares you, doesn't it?" 

"No it does not," said Arthur sharply, dropping his towel to the floor and settling into his bath. 

"Do you want me to wash your back?" 

"Can you manage it without magic?" snapped Arthur. 

Merlin dropped his jacket over a chair and rolled up his sleeves. As Merlin knelt, Arthur moved onto his knees so that Merlin could wash from his shoulders to his waist easily. Merlin soaped up a cloth and started to scrub, taking his time over it, as he knew that Arthur liked having his back rubbed. 

At first, Arthur started to relax, but then he suddenly tensed and shook his head. 

"What's wrong?" asked Merlin, moving the cloth down into the water and stroking it up Arthur's spine to bring the heat of the water to his shoulders. 

"Nothing," said Arthur, suddenly settling back onto his bottom. 

Merlin wrung out the cloth and laid it on the side of the tub. He scooted sideways so that he could look into Arthur's eyes. Gently he explained, "Nothing has changed, Arthur. I'm exactly what I've always been." 

"Annoying?" asked Arthur, pulling his knees up to his chest. 

Merlin laughed softly. "We always have gotten on each other's nerves. But I am relieved that you know. You don't know how many times I've wanted just to be honest with you and I had to make up some ridiculous story instead." 

"Relieved? You feel relieved?" Stress curled Arthur's lip and brow. "Merlin, I've been taught all my life that magic is evil and every sorcerer is a scoundrel. Everything I know about magic tells me that you should be my sworn enemy. And yet, here you are helping me with my bath." Arthur picked up the cloth Merlin had been using on his back and started to wash his arms and chest. Merlin picked up the cake of soap and held it cupped in his hands on the side of the tub. Arthur took it from him for a moment and then put the soap back into Merlin's hands and continued scrubbing. "I mean, really, how am I supposed to feel? And why are you laughing?" he growled, noticing the laughter Merlin was so obviously trying to stifle. 

"I am sorry Arthur," said Merlin, swallowing his giggles. "I really do know what you feel. I thought you were such a prat, when we first met, and then Kilgharrah told me I was destined to help and protect you." Merlin shook his head. "I was so angry. I was sure he had to be wrong." 

"I'm not angry, Merlin," said Arthur taking the soap again and then starting on his feet and legs. 

"My point is that once I got to know you, I realized that you might really become a great king and it didn't seem like such a bad deal. Most days," he added with a grin. 

Arthur stopped washing. "Gaius told me that, you couldn't help yourself when you pulled me out of the way of that dagger the night Father made you my servant." 

"Well, I wasn't going to stand there and let you die." 

"But do you think it was because of Nimhueh's spell?" 

Merlin shook his head. "I don't think so. I'm pretty sure if the witch had aimed at anyone else I would have tried to save them. Why?" 

Arthur rolled his shoulders and avoided Merlin's eyes. "There's this… pull… like I'm supposed to keep you near me. I'm not sure what it is, but I think it has something to do with the spell. I could order you away, but I have a feeling I'd just go looking for you again." 

"If it makes you feel any better, I can't get away from you either. I get a little frantic if I know you're in danger and I'm not with you. And yes, I do think that's from the spell." 

"Could you break it?" 

"Tried once, remember?" said Merlin ruefully. "That didn't go so well." 

Grumpily, Arthur said, "Wonderful." Arthur took the soap a moment again and then washed below the water. He slopped the cloth back over the side of the tub without wringing it and leaned back in his bath, trying to relax in the heat. "So what do you do as a sorcerer, anyway? Other than your chores." 

Merlin put away the soap and fetched a fresh towel. "Oh, well, that depends on what needs doing, I suppose." 

"You've tried to tell me a couple of times that you're my protector." 

"I am." 

"How are you supposed to 'protect' me if you don't fight?" 

"I've fought for you many times, Arthur. You just never see me do it." 

"I've seen you on the ground in more than a few fights." 

"Yes, but you've never seen me grab whatever's to hand and strike down someone who's about to hit you from behind." Merlin levitated a pillow off the bed and flew it over Arthur's head, striking the door to the antechamber. 

Arthur's brows came together in thought. "I have seen that. Or at least, I've seen more than one spear come from where there was no man to throw it." 

"Are you going to get out, or prune up?" asked Merlin, still standing beside the tub. 

"Get out," said Arthur, rising. Merlin wrapped the towel around him and stood still when Arthur placed a wet hand on his shoulder to steady himself getting out. Arthur stepped behind the screen where his clothes were already laid out for him. Merlin started mopping up Arthur's drips. "So you do use your magic to fight?" asked Arthur. 

"Of course." 

"I think I'd like to see that." 

"In Camelot? You might just as well sign my death warrant." 

"So we'll go somewhere else. That keep where we found the round table would be private enough, don't you think?" asked Arthur pulling on his shirt. 

"Might be," said Merlin uncomfortably. 

"We'll take the knights of the round table with us," said Arthur laughter in his voice. 

Merlin's head shot up. "Oh no, Arthur, no. Just us." 

"Why?" asked Arthur coming from behind the screen while buckling his belt. 

Merlin got hastily to his feet, panic written on his face. "It's a secret, Arthur. If Uther finds out, I'm dead. Literally dead." 

Arthur's hands landed on Merlin's shoulders. "Father promised me that he would not prosecute any of my men except through me, and I'm not going to kill you. Didn't I promise to treat you with justice and mercy when you gave me your loyalty oath? It wouldn't be very just for me to execute you for doing as I ask." Arthur turned away as though the matter was settled. 

Merlin followed him, trying to recapture his attention. "And what would you do, Arthur, if Uther found out? You couldn't very well ignore the King. Not to mention what he might do to you for consorting with a sorcerer. He might not kill you, but what's to prevent him from locking you in a tower for a few years until you come round to his way of thinking about magic again?" 

Arthur turned and startled to find Merlin so close to his shoulder. Merlin backed up a step, but locked stares with Arthur. "So you think that the knights would betray the secret even if I ordered them not to?" demanded Arthur. 

"I think a lot of knights would," confirmed Merlin. "You are not the King, Arthur." 

Arthur thought a moment. "But we're talking about the knights from the dream here, the ones also bound by Nimueh's spell. Surely they can be trusted not to betray the secret?" 

"I don't know, Arthur. That's an awful lot of people to bring into a secret all at once." 

Arthur sat down on the edge of his desk and folded his hands, thinking. "I need them to know, Merlin," he said quietly. "I can't bear this burden alone." 

"You're not alone," assured Merlin, approaching him. 

Arthur laughed mirthlessly, "But you are the burden." Arthur sobered. "I need my knights with me on this, Merlin." 

Merlin started to protest, but then stopped and resignedly said instead, "If that's what you need, Arthur, then that's what we'll do." 

*********************

The knights had arrived at the same keep that they had appropriated for their round table council before they had rescued Uther from Morgana's clutches. Arthur had sent Merlin off to make up a fire and start a stew for their lunch, while he started sword training with Leon, Lancelot, Elyan, Gwaine, and Percival in the castle's yard. They began with footwork exercises, but no bouts. Arthur was pleased that so little needed to be done with respect to correcting the stance of his knights, though there was always room for improvement. When Merlin reappeared in his own armor, Arthur called a halt. "Ready?" he asked crossing to the edge of the yard to speak to his servant without being overheard. 

"Are you still sure you want to do this?" asked Merlin, looking a little pale. 

"Is my protector scared of a few knights?" teased Arthur quietly. 

"That's not the problem." 

"Then what is?" 

So much color had drained from Merlin's face that he looked as though he might faint. "The law." 

Arthur looked seriously into his eyes. "Name anyone with us you don't trust and I'll send them back," he offered. 

Merlin's eyes shifted with trepidation. "I'd trust any of them in a fight, Arthur, but this is different." 

Arthur sighed. "So you trust Gwaine?" 

"Yes." 

"And Elyan?" 

"Yes." 

"And Lancelot?" 

"Lancelot knows." 

"Lancelot knows?" asked Arthur incredulously. 

Merlin just nodded, swallowing hard. 

Arthur's eyes sparked with anger. "You trust Lancelot over me?" 

"He found out. I didn't have any choice," said Merlin defensively. 

Arthur turned and gestured for the knights to join him. "Lancelot, give Merlin a bout, will you?" he asked a trifle sharply. 

Merlin picked up one of the practice swords and stepped into the middle of the yard, but he didn't bother with a shield. 

"Of course, Arthur," said Lancelot, picking up his own shield. 

"Watch out," warned Arthur, "he cheats." 

"Cheats?" asked Lancelot, with a small smile. Glancing at Merlin, he caught the servant's answering sour smile and nod, but also the paleness of his face. "Really?" asked Lancelot, paling a bit himself. When Merlin nodded again, Lancelot cocked his head in Arthur's direction and asked, "Since when?" 

"Recently," replied Merlin drily. 

Lancelot thought a moment, then called out, "Percival give me a hand over here." 

Percival grabbed up his own sword and shield, but didn't look any more enthused about the prospect than Lancelot did. "We're going to get knocked on our arses, aren't we?" 

"As long as he remembers to pull his punches," confirmed Lancelot. 

The other knights looked confused by this exchange, except for Sir Gwaine, whose amused grin stretched slowly across his face. "You two can't really be afraid of Merlin, can you?" he laughed. 

"If Arthur's going to actually let him fight, I can," replied Lancelot. 

"Need a third then?" offered Gwaine, still laughing. 

"Two is enough," said Arthur looking a bit concerned. 

"I can handle three, Arthur," said Merlin, color returning to his cheeks. 

Arthur gestured for Gwaine to join the other two, who were standing double the length from Merlin that might be expected for an imminent bout. The three set themselves and as one, started their attack. 

Merlin's eyes glowed and Percival flew backwards as though thrown from a catapult. Gobsmacked at Merlin's sudden display of power, Gwaine stopped and watched the arc of Percival's flight open mouthed. Lancelot charged past, but found himself similarly dispatched. Gwaine turned back to Merlin and was forced to defend himself against Merlin's sword, which was swinging itself at his head, while its owner stood calmly ten feet away, his eyes blazing gold. Gwaine tried a disarming technique, which seemed to work, but then the sword slashed at his legs from behind, tangling his legs in a move that surely would have lamed him for life, had the sword been sharp. He fell at Merlin's feet and felt the sword touch the back of his neck; just as he heard Arthur call, "Hold!" 

"That was fun!" said Merlin gaily as he retrieved his sword and stepped back to allow Gwaine to rise. Percival had managed to sit up, but Lancelot was still trying to regain his breath. Leon and Elyan both had their jaws dropped open and Leon's eyes ticked repeatedly back and forth from Arthur to Merlin. Arthur had his hands out to block the two knights from interfering, though his wide-eyed stare was set so firmly on the scene it was unlikely he could have reacted in time had they moved. 

"Well, that was… embarrassing," said Arthur slowly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Merlin, did you do anything there that Morgana can't do?" 

Merlin shook his head. "No. And I wasn't trying to actually hurt anyone. I wouldn't have gone for the sword if it had been sharp. That kind of thing could get someone killed." 

"Oh," said Arthur in a stressed tone. "And what would you have done if you were trying to kill someone?" 

Merlin shrugged. "Maybe thrown a fireball or heated up their armor to burning." 

"Or lightning, don't forget lightning," groaned Lancelot. 

"That's actually a little more complicated," said Merlin. 

"What about that fire column Morgause tried on me in Castle Fyrien? Oh, you didn't see that, did you?" asked Arthur. 

Merlin snorted. "Of course I saw it. I blew it up." Arthur's eyes got even bigger. Merlin tilted his head in thought. "I've never tried it, but I think I might manage it." 

"I think that's enough for today," said Arthur, his tone becoming somewhat strangled. "Do you think dinner might be ready?" 

"Might be," said Merlin with a worried frown. He laid down his sword and retreated back to the great room where he'd left the stewpot simmering. 

The knights watched him go while Percival and Lancelot levered themselves off the ground. Lancelot grunted, "Please tell me we aren't going to be doing that regularly." 

"I think we may have to," said Arthur still looking stunned. "If Merlin can do that in a bout, how the hell are we supposed to take Morgana?" 

Leon swallowed. "We're to work with a sorcerer then? Uther will hang the lot of us if he finds out. Is that what the fight was really about? Does Uther know that Merlin is a sorcerer?" 

"I told you the truth," answered Arthur sharply, "He knows that Gaius has taught Merlin lore, but he doesn't know that he's a sorcerer and he doesn't care. Father would happily send Merlin to the flames whether he's guilty of anything or not to keep his own secrets." 

"But you're all right with it, aren't you, Arthur?" questioned Lancelot hopefully. 

Arthur settled his hands on his hips and looked at his shoes. "I don't know. I keep deciding that it's all right, that I trust him, but then…" Raising his eyes as he shook his head, he continued, "It's a little like being out with your best hunting dog, coming on something you can't handle and having the cur suddenly turn into a dragon, blast it for you and then look to you for praise. It's not that the beast doesn't deserve it, it's that you're no longer certain you can survive it's attention." 

Lancelot looked around at all of the drawn and nodding faces. "I think you're a bunch of cowards," he spat. "I judge a man on his actions. I trust Merlin behind my back as much as I trust any of you, no matter what weapon he wields." With that, he whirled and followed after Merlin. 

For a moment no one spoke. Then Gwaine said jauntily, "I trust Merlin. And if Uther wants to feed him to the flames, he'll have to do it over my dead body." Gwaine followed Lancelot, snatching up his real sword and sheathing it at his side. 

"And the rest of you?" prompted Arthur. 

"I'll defer to your judgment," said Leon, breathlessly. 

"I'm asking your opinion, Leon," Arthur said sharply. 

Leon looked stricken. "The law says he has to die, Arthur. We've all sworn to uphold it. I have done things as a knight that I have not been proud of, but I have done them because I trusted in the wisdom of my King. I would not be proud to kill a man for what he is, when he has done no wrong that I know of and a great deal of good." Leon suddenly knelt. "I am your man. I trust your judgment over Uther's. Tell me Merlin is to die and I will do my utmost to bring him to your justice. Tell me he is to live and I will defend this secret with my life." 

"You're not helping, Leon," said Arthur rubbing his forehead. "I love Merlin like he was my brother. One of those mouthy tag-a-long younger brothers that you can't shake off no matter how hard you try. But I loved Morgana like a sister, even before I knew she really was my sister, and she turned on us. Is Father right? Does magic corrupt everything it touches? A year from now will I be fighting Merlin, or will he be fighting at my side?" 

"Maybe it's Morgana you need to know more about, not Merlin," suggested Elyan. "What turned her?" 

"I don't know anything about Morgana," said Percival, "but Merlin is loyal now. I would, I will, stake my life on that. He might know more about what changed her, and if you know more about her, you might be better able to judge him." 

"That's a good thought," said Arthur, heading into the keep. The knights joined him. 

As they came into the great room, Percival split off and walked up behind Merlin, who had removed his chain mail. Grabbing the smaller man around the waist, Percival lifted him off his feet and shook him side to side, causing Merlin to yelp in surprise. Then Percival dropped him back on his feet and, releasing him, ruffled his hair. Gwaine, who was standing with his back to one of the stone columns, touched the hilt of his sword when Percival grabbed Merlin, but then grinned briefly before turning suspicious eyes to the others entering the room. Perched on the edge of a windowsill, Lancelot watched the scene with concern. 

With a grin for Percival, Merlin hurried to the fire, knelt down on the hearth, and started dishing up for all of the knights. Arthur collected his plate first and appropriated a seat at a small square table near the hearth. Then the others crowded around and found places on either the floor nearby or leaning against columns or walls. Elyan made a point of giving Merlin a friendly shove and a smile. Leon hung back and wouldn't meet Merlin's eyes as he accepted his plate. Merlin watched him pull back and find a spot on the floor away from the others. 

"Problem, Leon?" Merlin called tentatively. 

"Leave me alone, Merlin. I really don't want to talk to you until I know whether or not I'm going to need to arrest you." 

"Oh," said Merlin as he turned to Arthur. "Thinking about it again, are you?" 

Arthur wouldn't meet his eyes either. "I'm wondering what the greatest danger is." 

"Well I don't know what to do about that," said Merlin turning to dish up his own meal. "I took the loyalty oath you demanded, not to mention saving your life more times than I care to count. If you still can't trust me…" 

Arthur cut him off sharply, "But I do. I do trust you. I don't trust what you are. And I can't seem to reconcile those two things." Silence descended, unbroken even by the sounds of eating. 

Elyan cleared his throat. "We were talking about Morgana, outside. I was wondering: what turned her?" 

Merlin faced him. "Wondering if I'll turn for the same reasons, is that it?" 

Elyan's eyes flicked to Arthur. 

Merlin dropped his tin plate on the hearth in frustration. "It might help if you spoke for yourself, Arthur." 

Quickly Elyan said, "I am the one that brought it up." 

"Well, all right then," Merlin said, trying to swallow his emotions. "Morgana, short answer; fear. Being afraid for, I don't know, but I think probably years, that she had magic and what Uther would do to her if that were so. And then actually finding out that she did have magic and being certain that her guardian, who claimed to love her, would kill her if he knew. Having to hide what she was every single day for fear of the people that she loved. I'm pretty sure that's what turned her." 

Elyan crouched down in front of Merlin so he could be at eye level. "But don't you have to hide?" 

"All the time," Merlin smiled grimly. "But I never had to hide from my mother. She always knew what I was and she always loved me. I've always had at least a couple of people who knew and who loved me." 

"Gaius," said Arthur. 

Merlin looked up at him. "Leave Gaius out of it, at least until you make up your mind about me." 

"I keep making up my mind, and then you do something else that… well… frankly scares me." Arthur turned his face away and crossed his arms over his chest. "There's something I never thought I'd say." 

"I suspect that's going to keep happening for a while," snapped Merlin. 

"Arthur," interrupted Lancelot, "even King Uther doesn't make many decisions without at least hearing his council. Would you hear ours?" 

Arthur glared at him, "I think I already heard yours, though I'd like to know how long you've known that Merlin was a sorcerer." 

"I've known since Merlin killed the griffin." 

"You killed the griffin," said Merlin automatically. 

"Only because you turned my lance into a lightning bolt in mid charge," insisted Lancelot. "Have you ever tried to hold on to a lightning bolt, Arthur?" 

Arthur stared at the knight with his eyebrows knitted together. "You've known for years?" 

"Yes, and I have seen him fight using magic before, and I've had him fighting that way behind my back. I like him, I respect him and I think you'd be a fool to execute him." 

Arthur's eyes blazed. "That's the second time today you've insulted me, Lancelot." 

Lancelot ducked his head. "I am sorry, my liege. I swore you my allegiance, but I already owed Merlin my life. You're not the only one having problems reconciling two loyalties today." 

"Could we talk about something a bit more practical?" asked Gwaine. Arthur nodded his permission and Gwaine continued. "I've traveled in all the kingdoms of Albion and Camelot is the only one where magic folk are being hunted to extinction. In all the others, magic folk live in the shadows, but as long as they don't bother anyone, the law mostly leaves them alone. Many of them have suffered the loss of kinsmen or friends at Uther's hands. Morgana may very well be able to rally them to her banner. I wouldn't mind having a little magic on our side in such a battle." 

"I hadn't even thought of that," said Arthur, rubbing his brow. 

"You're a little sheltered here in Camelot, Arthur," said Elyan, rising to stand in front of the fire. "I've also traveled in several other kingdoms. Uther is not well loved outside of his own land. Morgana may be able to drum up more support than you expect, magic and arms both. My counsel is to build up your forces now, including your defenses against magic." 

"And you think I need a sorcerer for that?" asked Arthur. 

"That seems the most practical route," answered Elyan. 

"I have something to add, Arthur," said Leon, looking like a man on the rack. "If you're even thinking about working with a sorcerer, I'd want it to be Merlin." 

"You're sure?" asked Arthur. 

Leon turned his head to watch Merlin carefully. "I'm sure that he's had hundreds of opportunities to kill you, if that's what he'd wanted. You're the one that said it's like trying to put out a cat to get him out of your room." 

"What?" laughed Merlin. 

Arthur flushed. "Well, it is." 

"Soldiers on the same side in a war have to be able to trust one another," continued Leon. "It would be hard for me to trust any sorcerer. Knowing that Merlin has had the chances to do great damage and hasn't, gives me a reason to trust him. At least we know he's never done anything that might have ended in the destruction of Camelot." 

Merlin's expression suddenly turned guilty and Arthur reacted instantly, surging out of his seat. Merlin hastily got to his feet and shuffled back against the mantle of the huge fireplace as Arthur came toe to toe with him. 

"You did, didn't you?" demanded Arthur. "You are such a horrible liar. I don't know how you've gotten away with being what you are for so long. What did you do? Tell me!" 

"It wasn't my fault. I wasn't trying to destroy Camelot, I was trying to save it," said Merlin, ducking his head and looking more at his feet than at Arthur. 

Pronouncing each word distinctly, Arthur demanded, "What did you do?" 

Scrunching his face and shoulders, Merlin asked, "Who do you think released the Great Dragon?" 

"Oh, you?" exploded Arthur. "Merlin, how could you do anything so stupid?" 

"I didn't want to, he made me swear," bleated Merlin. "It was the only way he'd help me save Camelot." 

Elyan held out his hands as though to keep them apart, but touched neither of them. In a firmly calming tone he said, "Arthur, calm down, it's long past. Merlin, tell us what happened." 

Arthur's eyes burned fury at Merlin, but he kept quiet. 

"It was when the knights of Medhir attacked and everyone was asleep. I didn't know what to do and I couldn't wake Gaius, even using magic. I'd gone to the Great Dragon for advice before. Sometimes he'd been nice about it, sometimes not so much. This time he'd only tell me what I needed if I swore on my mother's life to come back and release him after Camelot was saved. I didn't realize he'd attack and I needed help so badly. I just didn't have any choice!" 

"You didn't have any choice?" yelled Arthur incredulously. "You take too much on yourself. What about telling me? Those kinds of choices are mine to make not yours. I'm responsible for the people of Camelot. You're responsible for… cleaning stables and washing out socks." 

"Oh, yes," said Merlin sarcastically, finally looking Arthur in the eyes, "because in the middle of a crisis, I really could have said to you, 'By the way, I'm a sorcerer and my magic's not working so let's go down and ask the Great Dragon for advice, shall we?'" 

Arthur controlled himself with an effort. "Let's assume for one moment that I would have made the same choice you did. What did the Great Dragon tell you to do?" 

Merlin looked at the floor again. "Destroy the source of the spell that was holding everyone in Camelot asleep." 

"Which was?" demanded Arthur. 

Merlin gulped, "Morgana." 

"Morgana?" asked Arthur incredulously. "Even before Morgause kidnapped her?" 

Merlin nibbled at his fingers. "Morgause didn't kidnap Morgana. Morgana was already her ally. I made a deal with Morgause that I'd tell her which poison I'd given Morgana if she'd stop the knights of Medhir. Morgause took Morgana away to heal her." 

Arthur choked out, "You poisoned the King's Ward?" 

Merlin shrugged, screwing up his face in embarrassment. "It worked." 

Arthur's hands raised as though he'd strangle Merlin on the spot, but he controlled himself and barked, "And this is what I'm dealing with! Does anyone wish to change their council?" 

The silence stretched. Surprised, Arthur calmed and stepped back, sliding his eyes side to side at his knights. The looks meeting his gaze were confident and firm. "Leon?" he asked. 

Leon shrugged. "If he's already poisoned Morgana once, she's not likely to take him even if he would go over to her." 

"She hates me," giggled Merlin. "I keep messing up her plans and she can't figure out how I'm doing it." 

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend," quoted Leon. 

Arthur took a deep breath and set his hands on his hips. "So you're all agreed, even though the law is against it?" 

"You've set aside one law already, Arthur, accepting the lot of us as knights of Camelot," said Lancelot. 

"All right then, I just have one more question: which of you can cook?" asked Arthur. 

Lancelot, Percival, Elyan and Gwaine all tentatively raised a hand, though Gwaine added, "I'm not sure you'd want to eat it, but at least well enough not to poison us. Why?" 

Arthur crossed his arms over his chest. "Because if I'm going to have a sorcerer, I'm going to have to find a way to use him. I think that's going to start with more practices like we had this morning and there's no use in all of us sitting around while Merlin does camp chores. We'll have to trade off." 

"I can't really cook, but I don't mind washing up," offered Leon. "I hope you have something more in mind than letting Merlin throw us around though. 

Arthur quirked an ironic smile at Merlin. "We've lost too many knights to Morgana's magic. We need to work out tactics for taking down a sorcerer." 

Merlin cringed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Three days later, the knights were once again at Thoal Keep and the practice session was not going well for anyone but Merlin. The sorcerer had once again taken the precaution of donning chain mail, but none of the knights had come anywhere close to landing a blow. Arthur called a halt, shaking his head. Merlin immediately went to Lancelot, who lay on the ground unconscious. The other knights were in little better shape. With five knights attacking, Merlin had to work to defeat them, but there was still little contest. The sorcerer simply knocked the knights from their feet. Arthur felt awash in guilt for standing on the sidelines watching the carnage. 

"I need to get in there," said Arthur as Leon limped past him carrying a crossbow with a snapped string. Leon had used blunted bolts so as not to seriously injure Merlin, but he needn't have worried, Merlin caught them easily in midair and dropped them to the ground. 

"You're our best tactician, Arthur," said Leon taking a drink from the water bucket set on an old stone bench. "Let us take the lumps. We need you to come up with a strategy that works." 

"Maybe I need to take some lumps myself. It's one thing to see a battle and another to be in one." 

"True," allowed Leon, keeping his voice low. "But is it worth you getting hurt? The kingdom needs you in so many capacities right now." 

Arthur squared his shoulders against the responsibilities resting on them. "If the kingdom is to survive, we must develop tactics to deal with Morgana. She said she would make another attempt at the throne and I've no reason to disbelieve her." 

Arthur watched as Lancelot raised a hand to his head, but he made no attempt to rise. Merlin carefully removed the knight's helmet and felt his skull. Then he laid a hand on Lancelot's chest and spoke what could only be a spell. He rose and walked toward Arthur. "How is he?" asked the Prince. 

"I can't feel a crack in his skull, but he should probably be done with practice for today," replied Merlin, getting a dipper of water from the bucket and taking it back to Lancelot. Over his shoulder he said, "We'll have to watch him on the ride home." 

Arthur walked into the keep, just to get away from the others for a few moments, and let his thoughts dwell on the bout he'd just witnessed. Merlin tended to blast pure force at the knights, which was consistent with both the reports that Arthur had of Morgana and his experience of her powers. These blasts lifted the knights off their feet and threw them some distance. But from what Gauis had been able to determine from those that Morgana had killed, it was as likely to be the landing that killed them as the blow. Arthur turned up the stairs and headed out on to the battlements where he paced as he contemplated the mock battle. 

Elyan had described the feeling of the sorcerous blasts as getting hit with a giant pillow. Arthur himself could attest to the feeling; there were no sharp edges to the blow at all and it was so encompassing that it was difficult to avoid. Difficult wasn't impossible. Arthur headed back to the courtyard with at least a few fresh ideas. 

Lancelot was sitting on one of the stone benches and Arthur immediately went to him to inquire if he was all right. 

"Fine, Arthur," said Lancelot, nodding. But the motion involuntarily sent his hand to his head with a grimace of pain. 

"Good," said Arthur, not showing his concern. "I need you take my place as observer. I have an idea and I want to see how it works." 

"Then let us do it," said Leon. 

But Arthur shook his head. He stooped as though to pick up his shield, but hid a rock in his hand instead. "Again," he shouted, motioning the knights to join him. They formed a half circle around Merlin. On Arthur's signal they attacked as one, Arthur having already decided that coordinated attacks were more likely to work than individual ones. As Arthur expected, Merlin turned to him first, but at the first hint of the sorcerer's gesture, Arthur dived for the ground. He had the satisfaction of feeling the 'pillow' of force soar over him. Arthur raised his head to see Merlin rapidly toss Gwaine and then Percival into the air. Arthur raised himself to his knees with the force of a left handed throw, hurling the rock at Merlin and striking him in the chest. 

"Hey!" yelled the sorcerer in surprise, but he quickly dispatched Leon and Elyan as Arthur regained his feet and sprinted toward him, sword upraised. Merlin raised his hand and caught Arthur's sword in the force of his magic only inches from his face, though he leaned away from the blow. Merlin's hold spread down Arthur's body and he found himself unable to move, though he struggled to do so. Merlin forced Arthur back, just as Lancelot began to clap. 

"That was better, Arthur," called Lancelot. "None of us have gotten that close or gotten even that much of a hit on him." 

"Hold!" called Arthur, frustrated that none of the knights had been able to reinforce him. With all of Merlin's attention on him, one of them might well have gotten a hit. Arthur felt the strength holding him release and saw Merlin relax, though sweat lined his brow. 

Looking around at the knights on the ground, Arthur couldn't hide his frustrations. "Why did none of you do as I did?" he demanded. 

"You didn't tell us to fall flat," said Leon, rising to a sitting position. 

"We need to work together," insisted Arthur. "If one person does something that works, you need to adopt that strategy, not wait to be trained in it." 

"Arthur is right," said Gwaine getting to his feet. "We need to be more flexible." 

Arthur nodded sharply. "Speaking of flexibility, I'm going to have some hay bales delivered so we can practice falling. We have an enemy who can toss us about like beanbags but that doesn't mean we should land that way. Acrobats can turn and flip in the air." 

"We're not acrobats," interrupted Gwaine. 

"We're not beanbags either," persisted Arthur. "When you're in the air, you have a few seconds to do something before you hit. That could be enough time to get in a better position to recover, or at least to protect your head. I don't know how we'll train the other knights to do that without Merlin, but we'll worry about that after…" 

Two blasts of a hunting horn rent the air. Arthur's head shot up as though he were the stag being hunted, his heart beginning to pound; the sound seemingly directed directly at him. "Ridiculous," he thought. Anyone could be hunting in the area. Yet, when he looked at his knights every one was as attentive as he. 

"Lancelot, stay here," Arthur said, taking to his heels. He didn't have to tell the rest to follow. The portcullis rose out of their way without anyone touching the winch, doubtless by Merlin's power. Ducking under the rising gate, the knights could see in the distance two knights fighting; one armored, the other in dark leathers, their swords flashing in the sun. Arthur broke into a run. "Hold!" he screamed, but the knights ignored him. "Agravaine, Kay, hold!" he ordered at the top of his lungs as he recognized them. Kay made an attempt to step back, but Agravaine surged forward slashing savagely at Kay's unprotected neck. Having lowered his sword, Kay blocked with his left as though with a shield, but having none, caught the blow against chain mail. Fortunately for Kay, his armor held against the blow, though he cried out in pain. 

Percival pounded past Arthur and grabbed Agravaine by the shoulders. Leon just behind him, knocked Agravaine's sword out of his hand. "You were told to hold!" shouted Leon at Arthur's uncle. 

Agravaine's head whipped around and his gaze settled on Arthur. Winded, he breathed. "I'm sorry, Highness. I didn't hear you. I was too focused on this maniac attacking me." 

Gwaine had taken hold of Kay and Elyan held out his hand for Kay's sword, which he surrendered without protest and cradled his injured arm again his chest. Merlin took him by the wrist, supporting Kay's forearm against his own, and pulled back the sleeve of first his chain mail and then his gambeson, exposing an already purpling bruise and checking that the bone was whole. Kay ignored the servant's ministrations. "This sneak was trying to spy on you, Highness," Kay claimed. 

"That's absurd!" insisted Agravaine. "Is it a crime to go for a ride in the countryside?" 

"Your horse is back there!" roared Kay, indicating a clump of trees well away from them. "You were sneaking to the keep to spy on the Prince!" 

"Watch it," said Arthur. "You accuse a high Lord. Do you have any proof of what you say?" 

Kay lowered his head. "None, my Lord." 

Arthur breathed a sigh of exasperation. "Take them both into custody." 

"Arthur?" questioned Agravaine, surprised. 

"Since the two of you can not agree, we'll sort this out in Camelot." 

***************************

Arthur took a few steps in a circle to ease his legs. As the highest ranking person in the room, he could have sat down, but as the only two seats in the audience chamber were his and the King's thrones, no one else could. When they'd arrived back at Camelot, the King was once again asleep. Uther went to bed early, woke late and still needed an afternoon nap more days than not. Arthur had ordered that the King not be disturbed, but had left a servant to inform the King that he was wanted in the audience chamber as soon as he awakened. 

As Arthur passed close to his Uncle, Agravaine insisted quietly, "Arthur this is ridiculous." 

Had the case not involved Agravaine, Arthur would have handled things on his own, but if Arthur found anything against his Uncle, Agravaine would undoubtedly appeal to the King. Better to let Uther handle it in the first place. "Perhaps you have something you'd like to say to me privately, Uncle?" Arthur asked turning to him with his hand on his chin. 

"I stand by what I said," replied Agravaine straightening his shoulders. 

At that moment the King entered from behind the low thrones. All of the knights present shifted to give their attention to their ruler. "What is so urgent, Arthur?" the King demanded crankily taking his seat. 

"A matter which requires the King's authority, Sire. I stopped a mortal fight between Lord Agravaine and Sir Kay. Lord Agravaine accuses Sir Kay of ambushing him with murderous intent. Sir Kay charges Lord Agravaine with an attempt to spy on my activities. I am in hopes that this is simply a matter of misunderstanding, for I can not understand how two nobles of Camelot can accuse each other of such serious crimes." Arthur took his seat on the King's right. 

Uther snorted annoyance. "Lord Agravaine?" 

Agravaine stepped forward, an embarrassed smile on his lips. "Sire, I apologize for this inconvenience. I went for a ride in the country this afternoon, just to take some exercise. I was passing Thoal Keep when I heard the sound of swordplay. I had no idea that Arthur was practicing there with his knights, so I went to investigate. Suddenly, Sir Kay attacked me from behind, with no warning." 

"But there must have been warning, Uncle," corrected Arthur. "My knights and I heard the sound of Kay's hunting horn. It's what brought us from the keep." 

Agravaine faltered momentarily. "Yes, well, I suppose that I did hear the horn, but I had no idea of the sound being directed at me. The first I knew of what was happening, Sir Kay was rushing upon me, his sword raised to slice open my skull." 

"I see," said the King. "Sir Kay, why would you attack a Lord of Camelot?" 

His injured arm now bound up in a sling, Kay made no sign of repentance. "Sire, I saw Lord Agravaine leave Camelot going the same direction as the Prince and followed. It was quite clear from his manner that Lord Agravaine was tracking Prince Arthur. He slowed or stopped several times to look at tracks. When he came near to the keep, he tied up his horse and waited for nearly an hour before approaching it. It was at that point that I became convinced he was up to no good and sounded my horn to warn his Highness and attacked Lord Agravaine to prevent him accomplishing whatever he may have been up to." 

"I see," said the King sharply. "So you further accuse Lord Agravaine of lying to me?" 

Kay blushed under the King's anger. "Yes, Sire, I suppose I do." 

"If as you say, Lord Agravaine stopped for nearly an hour, why did you not approach him and ask what it was he was doing?" 

A bit desperately, Kay explained. "For the reason, Sire, that Lord Agravaine is of higher rank and would have merely sent me on my way. I judged it better to wait and watch to protect His Highness from clearly malicious intent." 

"I see," said Uther. "And you deny this, Lord Agravaine?" 

"I do, Sire. In any case, I fail to understand how Prince Arthur might have objected to my presence even had I entered the keep. Surely this is only a case of a knight who has let his imagination run away with him in the hope of glory." 

"Perhaps, still, if he tried to kill you…" said Uther. 

"That seemed to me to be his intent, Sire," said Agravaine, slyly, "perhaps I am mistaken?" 

"I'd have spilled your blood without a thought," snapped Kay. "I know what I saw and it wasn't the movement of an honest man." 

The King turned to his son. "Arthur, I must at least consider Sir Kay's testimony. Was there some reason you would have objected to being observed by Lord Agravaine?" 

Arthur appeared uncomfortable. "My knights and I had gone to Thoal Keep for a private practice. The purpose of going was to remain unobserved." 

"For what reason?" asked Uther. 

"We're working out some new tactics. The results have been, at times, embarrassing. I wished to keep these private until I could present them successfully." 

"But surely there was nothing that your Uncle could not see?" 

"Had he wished to, Sire, he could have asked me, but I would have told him that I wished to keep the session private." 

"I don't understand," said Uther, annoyed. "What are these tactics that you can not develop them where anyone can see them? Your other knights might have some ideas as to how you could improve them. Surely secrecy is unnecessary?" 

"I believed otherwise, Sire." 

"You have answered my second question, but not my first. What are these tactics?" asked Uther sharply. 

Arthur bit his lip before answering. "We are endeavoring to learn how to defeat a sorcerer, Sire." 

Agravaine sucked in his breath and Kay yelped in surprise, but as the others in the room were all those who had been with Arthur, there was little other reaction. 

"You've never needed special tactics to deal with such things before," Uther hissed. 

"The average sorcerer, no, Father," Arthur assured him diplomatically. "We've been facing rather more powerful sorcerers and these require special tactics and new training techniques." 

"You mean Morgana," barked Uther. 

"And Morgause," affirmed Arthur. 

Through gritted teeth, Uther asked, "And am I to understand that you have employed a sorcerer in this endeavor?" 

Arthur chose his words carefully. "I have not employed any means for which your Highness has not given permission." 

Uther angrily bit off his words. "I have never given permission for sorcery to be used in my kingdom." 

Now Arthur's ire rose at his father's hypocrisy, for he knew the statement for the lie it was. "Then you needn't worry that I would do so." 

Uther looked even angrier for a moment, but then forced himself to relax, moving uncomfortably in his seat. "No, of course not. I suppose it would be difficult to simulate what a sorcerer might do. I can well imagine that such an effort might produce laughable results. Taking such efforts into a private setting would be necessary to protect the reputation of our knights. However, you did not ask Sir Kay to protect that privacy, did you?" 

"I did not," admitted Arthur. 

"Then he has acted precipitously and without provocation in attacking a Lord well above his own station. Sir Kay, I sentence you to death." 

"What?" demanded Arthur. All but Lord Agravaine seemed equally shocked. 

"That is my judgment. Had Sir Kay issued a proper challenge, I might have ruled differently. A duel is one thing, an ambush is quite another. Sir Kay admits to murderous intent. There can be no other punishment." 

Arthur's chin came up in pride. "That judgment is not yours to make, Father. Kay is one of those you promised that you would not prosecute except through me. The judgment is mine." 

Now it was Uther's turn to appear shocked. "You claim him?" 

"I do." 

"Be certain, Arthur, my patience with this is not limitless," said Uther severely. 

"That limit is twenty, Father," replied Arthur sharply. "Kay makes seven." 

"You would be better off not to do this," warned Uther. 

"I have little choice in the matter, Sire," said Arthur stubbornly. 

"You have a choice, Arthur, and I tell you, you would be better off not to protect this man." 

"Give me some reason then." 

Uther looked away for a moment but took no notice of the wonderment evident in their audience. His comments were meant only for Arthur's understanding. "You asked me a question as an alternative to the boon I granted." 

Arthur also faced the audience rather than his father. "It's a little late to change your mind, Father." 

Uther stared at Arthur until Arthur looked back at him. The King spoke one word. "Kay." 

It took a moment for Arthur to grasp the meaning of what Uther was saying, at which point he surged out of his throne, his hands balled into white knuckled fists, screaming, "I am trying to deal with what you cursed me with, Father, but you just keep piling more on!" 

Uther also rose angrily and shouted, "You still have no understanding…" 

"Stop treating me like a child!" Arthur interrupted. 

"Of how complicated…" Uther tried to shout over the top of him. 

"That you make things for yourself and everyone around you!" 

"You will not speak to me like that in my court or anywhere else!" 

"I will speak as I choose!" 

"Do you challenge me?" demanded Uther at the top of his lungs. 

Arthur struggled to control his temper and lower his voice. Seething and red-faced, he growled, "Not if you keep your word." 

Uther whipped his cloak aside and retook his throne. "The judgment is yours, but it still has to satisfy me." 

Shaking with emotion, Arthur took a few deep breaths to calm himself and looked over the assembled knights. Agravaine's expression caught his eye and though it was quickly schooled into an expression of shock near to the others in the room, Arthur couldn't help but think that just for a moment, his Uncle looked gleeful. 

In as normal a voice as he could manage, Arthur said, "You will have my judgment in three days, Sire." 

"You've heard all the evidence," Uther snapped. 

"I am not satisfied with the evidence," insisted Arthur. "I intend to make my own investigation. In the meantime, Sir Kay can remain in the dungeon." 

"You should be more decisive," criticized Uther. 

Through gritted teeth, Arthur said, "I doubt you would be satisfied with any judgment I would render at this moment, my King." 

"Very well. Three days," glowered Uther. 

Arthur turned sharply without bowing and quit the room, snapping at Sir Leon as he passed, "Bring Kay with us." 

Arthur walked the length of his chambers, stopped, and screamed, balled fists shaking at his sides. When he turned, red-faced, Merlin had come up beside him and had extended a hand to offer support. Arthur waved him off and looked over his knights' shocked and sympathetic faces. Arthur frowned as he noticed Agravaine had also come with them. "Uncle," he snapped. "I will speak to you later, privately." 

"Arthur," said Agravaine contritely, "if Sir Kay is to be allowed to give testimony against me, I would hear it." 

Arthur schooled his anger to cool authority. "I intend to have Kay's testimony privately, Uncle, and I will grant you the same privilege later." 

"I have nothing to hide, Arthur," said Agravaine. 

"Then you will have no objection to a private interview with me later," insisted Arthur. 

Knowing a lost battle when he saw one, Agravaine bowed and retired. As soon as Percival shut the door behind Agravaine, Kay fell to his knees. "I thank you most humbly for my life, Sire. To have you spend a favor to save my worthless self is more than I could…" 

"On your feet," snapped Arthur. "I didn't choose you, you were chosen for me." 

As Kay rose heavily to his feet, Leon asked tentatively, "I thought that favor had to do with the common born knights?" 

Arthur raised a hand to his forehead as if in pain. "It does, but not them alone. You are another that boon would shield, Leon." 

Leon visibly counted up in his head and came up with seven. 

Arthur looked to Kay. "Tell me again what happened and don't leave out any details." 

Kay blushed a bit and answered with determination. "I was in the courtyard when you left this morning, Highness. I suppose I was daydreaming a bit, imagining that one day I might be counted in your company, but I wasn't out of my head dreaming of glory as Lord Agravaine imagines. I honestly don't know why I followed him. My heart began to pound and my feet led me to the stable of their own accord. I'm not a man who is given to presentiments, Sire. This was all strange to me." 

Arthur held up a hand to stop Kay's recitation and turned to stare intently into Merlin's face. 

Merlin flapped his arms in agitation. "I don't know, Arthur, probably," he answered the unspoken question. 

Several of the knights startled, increasing Kay's confusion, for clearly they understood something he did not. Arthur growled wordlessly. 

"If I knew for certain, I would tell you," insisted Merlin. 

Arthur snorted and barked at Kay, "Continue." 

Kay shrugged. "The rest is just as I said, my Lord. I followed Lord Agravaine at some distance, only close enough to make him out by the colors of his clothes and horse. I saw him stop at a crossroads and at a y to make out which way you had gone. When your hoof prints told him you had entered the keep, he backtracked a bit. He saw me as he backtracked, so I passed him just as though I was on my way somewhere else. I glanced at the keep as I passed but the portcullis was down and, I swear, I saw nothing of what was going on within. As soon as I passed over a hill, I tied up my horse and crawled up the hill to look for Lord Agravaine. It took me a few moments to locate him in the copse of trees where he'd tied up his horse. I certainly wouldn't have seen him if I hadn't known to look. He watched the keep carefully, though I don't know what he could have seen at such a distance. I'm certain he saw something that decided him to move. I chose my moment carefully, my Lord. I blew my horn when he was too far from the trees to retreat but not yet up to where he might see anything even through the portcullis." 

"You understood my wish for privacy then?" queried Arthur. 

Kay shrugged again. "The portcullis was down, my Lord, and it was clear where you had gone." 

Arthur started to pace. "Agravaine," he muttered. 

"Sire?" asked Kay. Arthur faced him. "You believe me?" 

"I believe you saw what you said you saw," said Arthur with a flick of his fingers. "As to my Uncle's motives, I find it difficult to take him for an enemy." Arthur shook his head. "I thank you for your service, Sir Kay, and I regret that it is necessary to send you to the dungeon. I will endeavor to see that your stay is a short one." 

Kay bowed low. "I could ask for no better." 

Arthur ordered Leon and Elyan to escort Kay to the dungeon and ushered the rest of the knights out. Several quizzical but knowing looks told him that the knights understood he wanted a private word with his sorcerer but not quite why. Arthur closed the door after them and leaned his back against it. "It's that dammed spell, isn't it?" he asked quietly. 

"I told you, Arthur, I don't know." 

"Well, who would?" 

Merlin snorted, "Nimueh." 

"Maybe we should ask her then," Arthur said facetiously. 

"That could be a problem." 

"Why?" 

"She's dead." 

Arthur tapped the back of his head slowly against the door. "Even if Kay was responding to promptings from the spell, that doesn't necessarily make Agravaine a traitor." 

"If I had to bet, I'd go with Kay being completely right and Agravaine having been up to no good," said Merlin shaking his head in sympathy. 

"That doesn't signify," said Arthur, coming off the door. "You're a terrible gambler. If you had to live by your wits, you'd be begging in the lane." 

"That's because I won't cheat," Merlin pointed out. 

Arthur rolled his eyes and ordered his thoughts. "Two problems then: is Agravaine a traitor and how much is that dam spell controlling my knights?" 

"I don't think the spell is controlling the knights, Arthur. It influences them, but even when you're giving orders the knights can disobey if they choose. The spell might attract the knights to do something but I don't believe it can compel them to do something they would object to." 

"Isn't there anyone you can ask?" 

Merlin lifted one shoulder. "Gaius, I suppose, though he's reluctant to talk about it. He'll talk around it, confirm information if I get it somewhere else, but he doesn't want to talk about the spell itself." 

A thought that had been nibbling the edges of his thoughts suddenly became clear to Arthur. "I might know someone to ask." Arthur strode to his desk and quickly dashed out two notes. Handing them to Merlin to deliver, he said, "Agravaine can wait until morning. I think I'll keep the more tolerable duty for this evening, considering that first I need to speak to Father." 

"And what of Kay?" asked Merlin. 

"Kay will take no hurt from a night in the dungeon. Perhaps it will teach him to think before he speaks." Arthur motioned Merlin on his way. 

***************************

Arthur was waiting in his Father's room when the King returned. He'd been sitting with his feet up and his arms crossed, but he rose and bowed slightly on Uther's entrance. Uther snorted and waved out the servant that had followed him into the room. As soon as the door had shut, Arthur began, "We need to talk, Father." 

"About what?" growled Uther, removing his gloves and cloak. 

Arthur surprised Uther by taking the cloak and hanging it up. "My brother apparently," replied Arthur in a low voice. 

"I would not have you refer to him like that," said Uther sternly. 

Arthur's eyes rolled upwards. "I think I at least have a right to know the circumstances…" 

Uther cut him off sharply, "No, you do not." 

Arthur sucked in a breath and tried for patience. "You said that I should not protect him. I would know why." 

"Isn't your sister enough of a reason? Morgana is your junior and yet she seeks to supplant you. Kay is your elder. Why would he not feel the same?" 

"Kay is not Morgana. It is not fair to judge him by her actions." 

Uther snorted. 

"Does he know?" asked Arthur. 

Uther's jaw dropped. "I- I would certainly hope not. Ector was not to tell him. I trust his word. But Elspeth might have, though he would have been quite young when she died." 

"Elspeth being Kay's mother?" persisted Arthur. 

Uther's jaw tightened. Then he seemed to come to some decision. "Elspeth was the daughter of a knight in my father's court. She was more than willing. I think she believed that I would marry her if she got with child. That was never in my mind. She was a good companion for a time, but not a lifetime." 

"And Ector?" prompted Arthur. 

Uther's lips pursed. "Ector was already a widower twice over with no heir. He was quite willing to give Elspeth and her child a home and tell the child off as his own." Uther faced Arthur fully. "I had never seen the boy until today, nor did I wish to." 

"That's no reason to murder him," said Arthur firmly. 

Shock slapped Uther's face at the accusation. "I judged Sir Kay's case as I would have any knight's. Agravaine's station is well above Kay's and he was not acting under your orders. He had no right to ambush Lord Agravaine as he did." 

Arthur looked away from his father and shook his head. 

Uther placed his hands on his son's shoulders. "Arthur, I realize this is hard for you, but perhaps it would be best to let Kay go. He'll only betray you." 

"Not if the spell did what it was supposed to do," murmured Arthur so low that he could not have been overheard in crowded room. 

"And what is that?" demanded Uther, releasing him. 

"Call twenty knights based on both their skills and their loyalty," said Arthur. "These knights won't betray me." 

"I suppose Merlin told you that," snarled Uther. 

"He's still working out the particulars of the spell. It would help if you would let Gaius help him." 

Uther's shoulders shook with tension. "I'm glad to hear that Gaius knows when to keep his mouth shut." 

Arthur had had enough. He bowed and turned to go. 

Uther called him back. "Arthur, while we are on the subject of my indiscretions, I've been meaning to talk to you about your own." 

"Indiscretions, Sire?" asked Arthur, barely controlling his ire. 

Cagily, Uther said, "I notice that that maid servant you were involved with a while ago is now being called a Lady, though she still lives in a blacksmith's house." 

"Guinevere's brother is a knight, Father," said Arthur stonily. 

"Indeed," Uther growled sarcastically. "A fine excuse. I suspect you're seeing her again." Arthur opened his mouth to reply, but Uther cut him off. "I have been trying to be considerate of you Arthur, though I know that you can't see it, so I am not going to object." 

Arthur gave him a disbelieving look. 

"However, you can not marry her and if you get her with child, you will have to find her an acceptable situation as I did with Kay's mother. Perhaps one of your other common born knights would take her." Uther turned his back to Arthur. 

Arthur's hands raised involuntarily and it was only by an effort of will that he kept them from his Father's throat. Turning himself violently from the room, Arthur crashed through the door and stomped down the corridor. 

Agravaine was coming toward him and called to Arthur. 

"Tomorrow, Uncle, tomorrow!" shouted Arthur, not slowing down for an instant. He slammed into his room, startling Merlin, who was lighting candles. Arthur paced back and forth, growling wordlessly. 

"I take it that it did not go well with your father?" asked Merlin timidly. He shrank back as Arthur paced up within inches of his servant. 

"I want to talk to my Mother," growled Arthur. 

"I told you, Arthur…" 

"That you'd have to study," barked Arthur. "So study, Merlin. Get the book. Now!" 

Merlin scurried to obey. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sir Leon knocked at the Prince's chambers late that evening. The note that Merlin had brought had said that Arthur desired to see him after supper and Leon was prompt in his appearance. He heard the lock turn and then Arthur himself admitted him and relocked the door. Leon did a bit of a double take as he noticed Merlin seated at Arthur's desk reading a book. 

"Merlin is studying," explained Arthur with a somewhat drawn expression. "That's one book that I want to know is under lock and key if he's not actually reading it." 

"Still don't know what good that will do," said Merlin without looking up. "Anyone after this would most likely just open the lock with a spell anyway. Better to hide it." 

"That too," affirmed Arthur testily. 

Leon knew he shouldn't, but curiosity got the better of him. "May I?" he asked lifting up the book so he could see the title, "The Art of Necromancy." The blood drained from his face. In a strained whisper, he asked Merlin, "You're studying to be a necromancer?" 

Merlin looked up at him and tilted his head in an annoyed expression that plainly indicated he thought Leon was being thick. "I'm studying to defeat a necromancer. Morgana's sent undead against Camelot three times now. Once the solution was obvious, but the other two times I had to get advice. I don't have time to comb through books in the middle of a battle." 

Leon looked to Arthur, who said, "Scary, isn't he? You can see why I want to keep an eye on his studies?" 

Leon nodded. 

"But that's not why I asked you up here," said Arthur, taking Leon by the arm and leading him to where two chairs had been set companionably by the fireside. "Please sit down." Leon took the chair facing the door and Arthur sat opposite. Leaning forward, Arthur said hesitantly, "I need you to tell me about a couple of things that happened and I need you to give me very honest answers." 

Confused Leon said, "Of course, Arthur, I would never lie to you." 

Arthur shook his hand as though wiping away his last words. "I'm not worried about you lying, exactly. It's more that what I need to ask might be somewhat… embarrassing. And there are details that you might not think are important, that really are. Does that make any sense?" 

Leon nodded, though he still wasn't quite sure what Arthur was getting at. "Sure, Arthur, whatever you need. If I don't answer fully enough, ask again. I'm sure we'll get to it." 

"All right," said Arthur, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest. "I need you to tell me about the day you pulled me out of the well." 

"But you know all about that," answered Leon, very bemused. 

"I need your perspective. What happened that day?" 

"Well, you were what, about eight, when it happened?" 

"Mm-hmm." 

"I heard your cry when you fell in, ran to the well and climbed in after you." 

Arthur held up a hand. "Stop. Where were you when you heard me?" 

Leon shrugged, "On the training grounds, looking after Sir Ewald's armor. I was his squire then." 

Very gently, Arthur said, "That well is on the opposite side of the castle from the training grounds. You couldn't have heard me, even if I'd been screaming at the top of my lungs, which, probably foolishly, I wasn't." 

Leon scrubbed his face with his hands. "I'm sorry, Arthur. I've told that lie so many times, it seemed the truth when I said it just now." 

"That's all right, I understand. Can you tell me the truth now?" 

Sir Leon slowly shook his head, "I don't think you'll believe it." 

Pointing over his shoulder with his thumb, Arthur said dryly, "Leon, I am sitting in a room with a sorcerer who's studying a book of necromancy, and I'm ignoring him. The bounds of what I can believe have expanded greatly in the last few weeks." 

His hand partly covering his mouth, Leon said, "I was polishing Sir Ewald's shield. All of a sudden, I just dropped it and took off running like my own life depended on it. I didn't even know what I was running to or from. I could hear Sir Ewald calling and I remember hoping he would come after me. Then I saw the well and I knew that was where I was running. What was happening was so terrifying that I was afraid I would throw myself in and I couldn't stop. Then I got there and hit the wall. I could see your hair floating below and all my fear for myself just evaporated. I had to get to you. Sir Ewald told me later that he was sure I'd lost my mind when he saw me climb into the well. I was just grateful that he had followed and could go for help and some rope. I doubt I could have climbed up on my own with you on my shoulder, especially with you coughing and spitting water the way you were." 

Arthur smiled, "You remember what your reward was?" 

"Giving you swimming lessons," grinned Leon. "No hardship in that summer's heat." Then he sobered again. "I'm telling the truth, Arthur, I don't know why I ran to the well." 

"I believe you," Arthur said positively. "I have one more thing to ask you about, but I don't know anything about it myself. Gaius told me to ask you about the nursery." 

At first, Leon didn't know what Arthur could mean, but realization came quickly. "Oh, Arthur, it took me years to live that down." 

Arthur shrugged, "I promise not to tease you." 

Leon couldn't help but glance at Merlin. 

"He has his nose in a book. Nothing short of the warning bell or a smack to the head will get his attention." 

Leon cringed. "I think it might embarrass you as much as it does me." 

"You can trust that I'll keep shut about it then." 

"I can't imagine why you would need to know this, but… I was nine when I was sent to be a page at the castle. I was a very good little page, minded my manners, did what I was told, for the first couple of months." 

"Then what happened?" prompted Arthur. 

"You did," said Leon, squeezing his lips so tight he dimpled. "I was in the Great Hall helping to set up for a feast, when I heard a baby. Not crying, just making rather unhappy baby sounds. I looked around for it, thinking it had gotten away from its mother. Got yelled at for looking under the tables instead of attending to what was on them, so I went back to work. But I kept hearing the baby, so I looked out in the hall and then I followed the sound. I finally walked into the nursery and there you were wanting out of your cot." 

Arthur's eyebrows shot up. "How old was I?" 

"Well, you weren't quite walking yet. Turned out that the nurse you had then had got in the habit of putting you down for your nap and disappearing for an hour or so. It didn't happen every day, but for months, if she didn't get back in time, I'd hear you. It didn't matter where I was. I could be down in the stables and I'd hear you. I can't count how many times I got my ears boxed because of tasks left undone, and I couldn't exactly tell anyone that I was busy taking care of the baby Prince." 

Arthur clapped a hand over his mouth to hold in his snickers. 

"I suppose it's funny now, Arthur. It wasn't then," said Leon, bemused. 

"What stopped it?" asked Arthur, struggling to keep a straight face. 

"The King stopped it. He walked in one day when I was building block towers for you to knock down. The next day, you had a new nurse." 

Arthur couldn't hold back his laughter. "I can imagine my Father's face." 

"I will never forget the thunder in the King's face," said Sir Leon, turning red. "I was certain I would be packed out of Camelot by nightfall. But no, he picked you up, sent a guard to find your nurse and took us both to the audience chamber. You didn't help things because you wanted me and kept calling my name. The nurse was lucky to loose no more than her place. Fortunately for me, Sir Ewald was there. He asked the King if anyone had yet claimed the 'honor' of having 'such a responsible young lad' as his squire when I got old enough. After Sir Ewald stuck up for me like that, none of the adults seemed inclined to scold me, but I must have gotten in a dozen fist fights with other pages who teased me about being your nurse." 

Arthur laughed so hard that tears rolled down his face. 

"It's not that funny, Arthur," said Leon, rather bewildered by Arthur's howling. 

"I know," said Arthur, wiping the tears away. "I think I just needed a good laugh and that's certainly the best I've had all day." 

Leon sighed. "In any case, I can't explain any of that either. It doesn't make any sense and never has." 

Arthur sobered up and regarded the knight for a long moment. Slowly he said, "Maybe I should explain." Getting out of his chair, he called, "Merlin!" 

Merlin didn't look up from his book. "Do you want me to figure this out or not?" 

Arthur towered over him. "Maybe I should explain to the knights." 

"Only if you want to be an orphan," grumbled Merlin, still concentrating on his reading, his fingers marking his place as he realized he wasn't going to be able to avoid the interruption for long. 

Arthur put a hand on the back of Merlin's chair and the other on the desk. "No, I mean it. What if I told the knights?" 

Merlin finally looked at Arthur and leaned away at finding him so close. "That's a wonderful idea, Arthur," he said sarcastically. "We had to take you out of Camelot when you found out. How do you think the knights would react? Gwaine in particular would need a week chained to a dungeon wall to calm down enough to speak coherently." 

Arthur straightened up and turned away angrily, shaking his head. "It's not fair not to tell them." 

"I don't need to know," volunteered Leon, rising. "Whatever it is, Arthur, I trust your judgment. I will follow where you lead." 

"I'm not sure I trust my judgment," said Arthur. "I really need counsel on this and Merlin's perspective is entirely too biased." Arthur cocked his head. "As is my Father's." Arthur blew out a breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he asked Sir Leon, "Could you keep a secret even from the other knights?" 

Leon nodded. "If you really need to tell me, the others won't even know that I know. But I say again that I don't need to know for myself." 

Arthur looked at Merlin. "Tell him," he commanded. 

Merlin's eyes grew round. "Arthur, are you sure?" 

"Tell him," repeated Arthur, drawing his arms tightly across his chest. "All of it." 

Merlin bookmarked his place with the ribbon attached to the book for that purpose and gathered his thoughts. Leon waited patiently, drawing up his strength to take the weight of the terrible secret that was about to land on his shoulders. Merlin sat back, his sour expression making clear his feelings. "Gwaine's guess was right, Uther did use magic." 

Leon nodded, at once surprised and not, but Arthur startled. "Gwaine guessed?" he demanded. 

"Yes, Arthur," affirmed Merlin, "but only that much, not the specifics." Merlin drew a breath and turned back to Sir Leon. "Queen Ygraine could not have a child, so Uther asked the sorcerer Nimueh for a spell so that she could." 

Leon was startled into the question, "Arthur was born of magic?" 

Merlin nodded. "It was that spell that caused the Queen's death and began Uther's war on magic." 

Leon stood stolidly. "There must be a few people who know that." 

"Not many," said Merlin, "and clearly, they aren't to talk about it." 

"I can understand that," said Leon. "I certainly don't want the King to know that I even know about it, but I'm not sure I understand what you need counsel on, Arthur." 

"Oh, there's more," breathed Arthur, motioning at Merlin to continue. 

Merlin scratched behind his ear uncomfortably. "We're not sure exactly why Nimueh did it, the King clearly didn't order it, but she decided to include some gifts for Arthur in the spell." 

Arthur gave a short bark of laughter. 

"Gifts?" prompted Leon. 

"Twenty knights and a sorcerer," said Merlin, with false cheer. 

"I don't understand." 

Merlin rose from behind the desk and approached Leon, staring into his eyes. "The spell called us into Arthur's service, bound us to him soul to soul." 

Leon caught his breath. This explained a lot about why Arthur hadn't killed Merlin as soon as he'd learned he was a sorcerer. For that matter, it might explain something of the knights' support for Merlin, including his own feelings. 

Arthur motioned Merlin back and laid a hand on Leon's shoulder. "This spell is anathema to me. A knight should give his loyalty willingly to his Lord, not be coerced by magic." 

Leon laid his hand over Arthur's but he had a question for the sorcerer. "So this spell called me to be one of Arthur's knights when I was nine? Or did it happen when the spell was cast?" 

"Well, I wasn't even born yet when the spell was cast," said Merlin. "My parents hadn't even met, so clearly it didn't happen all at once." 

"Gaius said that the knights seemed to be called to specific purposes," added Arthur. 

"How did you get that out of Gaius?" demanded Merlin. "He won't talk to me about it at all. I'm pretty sure the King ordered him not to." 

"Father ordered him to," said Arthur withdrawing his hand from Leon's shoulder. I think he gave me as much information as he could in Father's presence." 

"We're going to have to compare notes," said Merlin. 

Arthur gave him a quelling look and turned concerned eyes to Sir Leon. "So what do you think?" 

Still stunned, Leon replied, "I agree with Merlin; never tell Gwaine." 

"But are you all right?" Arthur asked impatiently. 

"Yes, Arthur, I'm fine," Leon assured him, though his head was spinning somewhat. "I wanted to be a knight from a very early age, so the spell isn't calling me to do anything I didn't want to do anyway. And if it called me to save your life a couple of times…" 

"Once," said Arthur affronted. 

Leon gave him a wry grin. "Are you forgetting the inn at Riverton? I don't think I've ever been greeted so enthusiastically in my life." 

"I wouldn't have necessarily gotten killed," said Arthur, coloring in embarrassment. 

"Yes, being kidnapped would have been so much of an improvement," teased Leon, but he quickly relented and bit his lip, uncertain if he'd gone too far. Leon was far too conscious of Arthur's rank to ever feel truly easy around him for long. 

"What happened?" asked Merlin curiously. 

Leon frowned at Merlin. "Not really your business." 

"Unfortunately, if it concerns the spell in some way, it is," said Arthur, running his hand through his blond hair. "Merlin is still trying to work out exactly what the spell is doing to all of us, its limits, its restrictions, and its merits, if it has any." 

"So I get a story?" Merlin asked cheekily. 

"Ugh!" responded Arthur, flopping back into his chair by the fire. "Fine, yes, might as well." Glaring at Merlin, he began, "I was twelve. I wasn't supposed to leave Camelot without an escort of knights, but one morning I decided I didn't want to attend my lessons. So I took a ride up to the lake by myself instead. I would have been fine if I'd just gone to the lake as I'd planned and then come back, but, no, I had to go exploring." Through gritted teeth, Arthur said, "And I got lost. It was getting close to sunset when I broke through the trees and spotted the inn at Riverton." Arthur shook his head at his own stupidity. "At least I knew where I was, though Riverton is a couple of hours ride from Camelot on a fresh horse, and mine was anything but. I had some money on my belt, enough for dinner and a room, so I decided to spend the night at the inn. I walked in and rather blithely announced who I was. By the time the innkeeper brought my dinner, I'd realized why he looked pale as death and that I was in real trouble. There were three toughs sitting in a corner of the inn and they were looking at me like I was their next meal. One I could have handled, I had my sword. Two, I might have managed, but three men twice my weight? There were enough common folk present to witness that I felt safe enough there, but I knew the minute I set toe out of the common room the least I could expect to loose would be my purse." 

"Go on," encouraged Merlin, when Arthur paused. 

"Well, this isn't about me really, is it?" Looking up at Leon, Arthur asked, "How ever did you find me?" 

"I don't know, Arthur," sighed Leon. "I was due to take watch at sunset and it was nearly that when I suddenly felt as though I couldn't breathe. It was as if Camelot was suffocating me and I had to get outside the walls. I saddled my horse intending to go for a very short ride and be back in time for my watch. I felt better once I was on the road so I just let my horse gallop for a while. I knew I should turn back, but I just couldn't, even when night fell. I went straight down the road to Riverton. I remember being surprised that the inn was so lit up that long after dark. The innkeeper should have been kicking out the stragglers by then." Leon shrugged and looked at Merlin. "I decided something was wrong and I needed to investigate. I never expected to walk in and find Arthur there. When I left Camelot, no one had yet realized he was missing. It didn't take long for me to size up the situation. The innkeeper looked like I'd just rescued him from drowning. The farmers there started telling each other good night, but they were smiling and clapping each other on the back like my entrance had just put something right." Leon grimaced, red-faced, "I'd been a knight for all of maybe a month and I was sure the only thing that looked knightly about me was my cloak. But there were three men who were obviously sizing me up and Arthur would be the prize if they thought they could take me. I did the only thing I could think of to enforce my authority and gave Arthur a scolding." 

Arthur nodded deeply, laughter bubbling in his eyes. "I was shocked. I was so relived to see you and then you laid into me about getting separated from you in the forest." 

Leon cringed. "I did lay it on rather thick. I named three other knights who were supposedly part of Arthur's escort and out looking for him, if one of them hadn't already given up and gone back to raise half of Camelot to the search." Leon rolled his eyes. "Except that the knights I named were actually squires so that Arthur would know that I was lying about the search. Fortunately, Arthur took exactly the right tack and turned into an arrogant little toad." 

"I beg your pardon?" demanded Arthur. 

Leon blinked. "Didn't you do that deliberately?" 

Merlin laughed at both of them. 

Arthur coughed. "No, I honestly thought that between the two of us we could handle the situation and I didn't appreciate being treated like a child. Not my brightest thought perhaps; they could have had friends nearby. But I did understand you wanted them to believe more knights could show up at any moment." 

"You took it well when I rousted you out of bed at first light." 

"I was pleased you thought I was old enough to take a watch, even a short one. I knew you stayed up most of the night." 

Leon snorted. "I needed a nap and I didn't think those men were the early rising type. They were a lot more likely to try to catch us in the forest if they didn't try during the night. Fortunately by then Uther did have half of Camelot searching." 

"Yes," said Arthur dryly. "And I think they were all escorting me by the time we reached the gates, but you were the only one that accompanied me to face my Father." 

"You didn't see the looks Sir Radbert was giving me. I was in as much trouble as you were." 

"You didn't have to go all noble and try to take the blame for getting us both lost when it wasn't your fault." 

"I figured I might as well. I wasn't lying when I said at the inn that I was sure the King would send me to the border for a year or two. He would have, if you hadn't stood up for me and told the truth. So instead, he told me to take a patrol and make sure the men we were worried about left Camelot. I'd never led a patrol and I had no authority over the other knights, besides being younger than all of those who accompanied me, but it turned out well." Leon narrowed his eyes at Arthur. "Now that I think about it, you brought me to the attention of the King about once a year the whole time you were growing up. You didn't always get me in trouble…" 

Arthur's eyes flicked side to side uncomfortably. "I liked you. You put up with me better than the other boys. A crown can be a nuisance when you're only a child." Arthur shifted awkwardly in his seat and asked Merlin, "Does any of this help?" 

Merlin's gaze bounced around as though connecting the points of the stories he'd heard. "It sounds pretty clear that if you're wishing for help, the spell can make it more than a wish." 

"But I wasn't 'wishing' for Kay to protect me from my Uncle this morning." 

"No," said Merlin slowly, "but I saw the way you were looking around when we left and you did order the portcullis closed. You were concerned about security, weren't you?" 

"I suppose." 

"And then Kay saw Agravaine follow us. Apparently that was enough." 

Arthur shut his eyes tightly and growled, "I hate this." 

Leon asked, "So the spell chose Kay to be one of your knights this morning?" 

"No, I saw him in the spell dream a couple of weeks ago," said Arthur, rubbing his eyes. 

"Spell dream?" asked Leon, astounded. 

Arthur looked through his fingers. "That just gets complicated." Dropping his hands to his lap, he demanded, "The real question is: how do I protect my knights from me? If my knights are doing things just because I think it…" 

"But we do anyway, Arthur," said Leon. "There isn't time for me to understand why you give an order in the middle of a battle. I obey because I trust your judgment. If I had known you were drowning in the well, I'd have run to save you and if I had known you were at Riverton, I'd have gone just as fast." 

"Yes, but this thing with Kay…?" said Arthur. 

"Kay is a knight's son, just as I am," insisted Leon. "He probably dreamed of being a knight himself from the time he could toddle. And he certainly doesn't seem to have any objection to serving you, Arthur. I think you're worrying about this too much. I don't like the idea of being bound by a spell, but it doesn't sound like it's asking anything of me that I'm unwilling to give. If you can find some way to break it; that would be good, but if not, I don't think it's a problem that can't be lived with." 

"And the others?" asked Arthur emphatically. 

Leon pursed his lips in thought. "Gwaine would pitch a fit and be drunk for days if he found out, but he'd pitch a bigger fit if you tried to send him off. Lancelot has dreamed of being a knight since he was a boy. Percival was wasted as a farmer, he's ecstatic to be a knight. Elyan is happy to be back in Camelot and thrilled to finally have his sister's respect. Honestly, I don't think any of them would change their lot in life if they knew." 

"What about that?" asked Arthur, pointing at Merlin. 

Leon regarded Merlin, who looked back at him from under his lashes in a way that made him look innocent and defenseless. Considering how defenseless Leon now knew Merlin was not, he rather doubted the innocent part as well. Leon frowned, forcing himself to actually consider the sorcerer, and his head began to spin. He'd heard nothing good about sorcerers since he was a very small child and he did remember the night that Uther had burnt dozens of sorcerers for their magic. He'd fought and arrested more than one sorcerer, killed a couple as well. And yet, here before him was a man he'd known for years as Arthur's loyal servant. 

Leon took hold of Merlin by the arm and pulled him closer. Merlin made no resistance, allowing himself to be led, though his expression changed slightly to a beguiling openness, which Leon also felt to be false. Was there any truth in the man? Indeed, the memory that thought brought to light was no truth, but a lie; the image of Merlin denouncing all magic and sorcerers to talk Arthur out of killing the King. The servant couldn't have meant a word of it, yet Leon suddenly felt the certainty that Merlin would say anything, do anything, to protect Arthur, even from himself. 

"That," Leon said, addressing Arthur, "we keep an eye on." He dropped his hand from Merlin's arm. "Knights are dangerous, armies are dangerous, you're used to dangerous people. The only question is, is he dangerous to the right people? So far, he seems to be." 

Arthur leaned forward in his seat. "Leon, of all the knights called by the spell, you are the one I would most expect to denounce any form of magic." 

"And you're surprised that I don't?" At Arthur's nod, Leon explained. "I consider myself to be a practical man. You aren't going to defeat Morgana by force of arms alone. We've prevailed because her magic has failed. I'm much more comfortable knowing why. That way I might be able to actually find a way to help." 

"Any ideas on how to help me figure out if my Uncle is a traitor?" asked Arthur ruefully. 

"We watch him too, Arthur," said Leon firmly. "The other knights and I have already discussed it. We can't watch him every minute, but we can certainly pay attention when he's about." 

"You suspect him then?" asked Arthur. 

Leon hesitated. "I have no reason to accuse Lord Agravaine, Arthur, but I'd rather not have him guarding my back." 

"I'd rather you had reason." 

"So would I," affirmed Sir Leon. 

"Yes, but you're not the one who's going to have to browbeat him into a confession to save an innocent man." 

"If my presence would be in any way helpful…" 

"Probably not, but your words have been." Arthur rose and clasped Leon's forearm. "I thank you for your counsel and my life." 

Leon looked down at the hand on his arm, gratified by the familiarity. He swallowed the emotion rising in his throat and returned the grasp. "I am yours to command, my Lord, for now and for always. I will take that oath as many times as you need to hear it." 

Arthur's face fell. 

Leon grasped the Prince by the shoulder. "This is my choice, Arthur. Can you not see in my eyes that I give you this willingly?" 

Arthur searched his face for a moment and then pulled the knight into his arms, ignoring Leon's start of surprise. Slapping him on the back the Prince said, "That means more to me than you could ever know." 

**********************

Agravaine exuberantly burst into Morgana's hut. "My Lady?" he called as she rose from beside her fire. 

"I trust from your expression you bring me excellent news, my Lord?" asked Morgana sourly. 

"Glorious news my Lady! Such a fortuitious evening you picked for our meeting, or did you already know?" She gave him a crooked smile that could have meant she did, but Agravaine was too used to using such tricks himself to be fooled. The grin on his own face, however, was far from faked. "Arthur and Uther had a shouting match in the audience chamber, in front of witnesses! I wish you could have been there. It would have gladdened your heart." 

"Tell me everything," said Morgana, warming to his news. She retook her seat by the fire and indicated Agravaine should seat himself as well, but Agravaine was too wound up to sit and he paced excitedly. 

Running his hand through his hair he said, "Wait, my Lady. I have to get this just right. I only wish I could have had a scribe to take down their every word." 

"They let fall some of what the fight is about then?" 

"Indeed. But I have to go back a bit. I followed Arthur to Thoal Keep. He's been going out with his knights, but not to patrol, oh no. Our Prince is determined to figure out how to capture you, my Lady. He's trying to work out tactics to defeat a sorcerer." 

Morgana sucked in her breath. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. At least it means he's finally taking me seriously." 

"Indeed, indeed," chuckled Agravaine. "In any case, before I could enter the keep to observe Arthur at work, that idiot, Kay, attacked me." 

"Who is Kay?" 

"Sir Kay. He's one of those Uther called out of their estates. If he could be more of a bumpkin, I don't know how. Of course, I claimed Kay had attacked me without provocation, which had the advantage of being the truth, but Arthur was having none of it and arrested us both." 

"Arthur takes this Kay's word as as good as yours?" 

Agravaine looked annoyed. "Apparently, but there's more to it than that. If you'll allow me to continue? Uther found in my favor and sentenced Kay to death. Suddenly, Arthur pipes up that Uther can't make that judgment because he's promised not to prosecute twenty knights except through Arthur." 

"And who are these twenty?" demanded Morgana disbelievingly. 

"Kay is the seventh that Arthur has claimed. I have a pretty good guess as to most of the others; Lancelot, Elyan, that loud mouth Gwaine, Percival, and Leon seems to always be hanging around with that group, so he might be the fifth, but I keep coming up one short." 

Morgana thought a moment, "I've no idea. Is that when the shouting began?" 

"Not quite. Apparently, Arthur asked a question in alternative to being given the right of judgment over those twenty knights, a question that Uther didn't want to answer. Now, I don't know what the question was, but the answer is Kay." 

Morgana blinked in surprise. "My Lord, this makes no sense whatsoever." 

Agravaine nodded in excitement. "I know, but that's when Arthur jumped up and started screaming that Uther had cursed him." 

"Cursed him?" demanded Morgana, shocked. 

"Cursed him," confirmed Agravaine avidly. "For a moment I thought they were going to come to blows. They didn't. Arthur backed down and Uther allowed him the judgment of Kay." 

"A pity." 

"Mark my words, a coup is coming. Arthur will not suffer Uther's rule much longer." 

Morgana smiled a sly smile. "Well, my Lord, we must see what we can do to encourage my brother's dissatisfaction." 

**************************

Agravaine's knock sounded timidly at Arthur's door. At Arthur's summons, Agravaine poked his head in, before entering the room with a look of extreme trepidation plastered over his countenance. 

Arthur sat with his feet up on the table, his face a mask of granite. "Sit down, Uncle," he commanded. 

Agravaine closed the door carefully behind him before advancing slowly. "Arthur, I've had some time to think and I… well, I suppose I'd better tell you a few things that need to stay between us." 

Arthur took his feet down and sat up attentively. "So you were spying on me yesterday?" 

Agravaine looked at his feet shamefacedly. "I was." 

"Why?" demanded Arthur. 

"Arthur… oh, this is so difficult, I never wanted to be in this position. You know that I care about you more than anyone. You're the only bit of my dear sister left in this world. But Uther is my Lord and I have sworn him oaths…" 

"Wait a moment," interrupted Arthur, rising from his seat. "Are you telling me that you were spying for Father?" 

Agravaine glanced at Arthur and then away again. "You know how he is now, Arthur. One minute he's telling me how worried he is about you and the next that he's worried that…" 

"Go on," said Arthur when Agravaine hesitated. 

"… that you think he's too weak to be King." 

Arthur crossed his arms over his chest. "My Father's concerned that I'll try to overthrow him?" 

"He doesn't say that, Arthur, but yes, I think he is." Agravaine hurried on. "He's more worried that you've fallen in with bad influences. The dragon lord you pardoned, the common born knights. Uther is worried you have too many people around you who might have their own reasons to want him out and you on the throne." 

Arthur shook his head. "That's ridiculous." 

Agravaine earnestly looked into Arthur's eyes. "He's not well, Arthur. You and I both know he isn't." He dropped his gaze again. "I… I am not the only one he's set to keep an eye on you, Arthur." 

"My Father is spying on me?" grated Arthur. 

"He has other eyes to do that, Arthur." Hesitantly, Agravaine added, "There are a few knights, one or two of the guardsmen he trusts, and I'd be careful what you say in front of your servant." 

"Merlin?" asked Arthur disbelievingly. "You think Merlin is spying for my Father?" 

"No, no," Agravaine assured him. "But, Merlin lives with Gaius and Gaius has been with your father since long before you were born. He's a canny old man and Merlin is, well, let us be honest, not overly bright." 

"I've gotten the feeling lately that Merlin is more easily distracted than actually stupid, but point taken." 

"Indeed?" asked Agravaine, making a mental note to pay more attention to the servant, but quickly moving Arthur past the subject. "This whole thing with Kay, Arthur, you understand that I couldn't admit that I was spying on you for your father because I know you've already been fighting and I didn't want to aggravate the situation." 

"What do you know about that?" asked Arthur in a hard voice. 

"What everybody knows about that, Arthur," said Agravaine contritely. "There have been plenty of loud voices behind closed doors. Servants talk, so do guardsmen. It's all over the town that you and Uther are at odds." 

Arthur drew in on himself a bit further, pulling his chin down to his chest. 

"Uther confined you to your room for no apparent reason and then you left so abruptly. These things have been noticed, Arthur. And then it seems I made the situation worse despite myself. If I knew what the fight was about perhaps I could have better avoided placing you in further conflict." 

"That's between me and my Father, Uncle." 

"Of course," said Agravaine firmly. "I know I do not deserve your confidence at the moment, Arthur. Only tell me what I can do and I will." 

"At the moment, Uncle, what you can do is admit there was a misunderstanding between you and Kay and beg my Father to release him." 

"Of course, if that is what you want, Arthur, I will go to Uther now." Agravaine rested his hands on Arthur's shoulders. "You remind me so much of your mother." With a small smile Agravaine exited the room, closing the door softly behind him. 

Arthur waited a moment and then called, "Merlin." 

Merlin rolled out from under Arthur's bed. "That miserable, manipulative clotpole," he said, standing up and brushing himself off. 

"Merlin! That is my Uncle you're talking about," rebuked Arthur. 

"Arthur, could you not see what he was trying to do?" asked Merlin incredulously. 

"And what's that?" asked Arthur, annoyed. Walking to his desk he began randomly picking up objects. 

"Give you reason to suspect everyone around you?" Merlin asked as if the answer was obvious. 

"Including you." 

"Arthur, Gaius is not pumping me for information to pass on to your father." 

"Would you notice if he were?" asked Arthur stolidly. 

"Right now I think I'd notice if he managed to put two words together in front of me. Gaius has never been garrulous, but he's barely speaking lately and then usually only about his patients." 

"So he's just listening to you rant?" 

"Arthur, your father wouldn't listen to me if I tried to tell him something about you. I'm just a servant. Can you really believe that he's listening to Gaius repeat every word I say?" 

"That is a bit far fetched." 

"Agravaine has his own agenda, Arthur, and it doesn't include you getting along with your father." 

"Does yours?" Arthur asked flatly. 

Merlin sighed. "Yes, Arthur, because you love him and it makes you unhappy to fight with him." 

Arthur turned and sat on the edge of his desk frowning. "Either my Father is spying on me or my Uncle is trying to sow dissension between us. Not a very happy circumstance for me either way. 

"I suppose not," said Merlin sadly. "What are you going to do?" 

Arthur snorted. "Be a lot more careful of my Uncle for one thing. And I think I'd better at least try to make up with Father. Agravaine is probably right about our arguments being more public than I'd realized. That's one bad thing about being a royal, you're never out of the public eye no matter where you are." 

"That, I do not envy you," said Merlin. 

"But everything else?" asked Arthur archly. 

Merlin pressed his lips together but a grin spread across them. "Mmmmm, no." 

"No?" asked Arthur, surprised. 

"I used to and some things I still do, but I wouldn't trade places with you if I could." Merlin leaned close to Arthur, his eyes sparkling and his nose wrinkled. "I can't stand your relatives." 

Arthur sighed, "Neither can I." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being a little more talky than I'd originally intended, but I couldn't leave out any of Leon's stories. :-)


End file.
